The recent trend in miniaturizing integrated circuits has exposed several drawbacks of the traditional gate stack configuration of a silicon dioxide gate dielectric in combination with a poly-silicon gate electrode. To address the issues, a new gate stack configuration of a metal gate electrode and a high-k gate dielectric has been introduced. There is, however, still a need for further improvements in such a new gate stack configuration.